Temporada 1
La temporada 1, transcurre desde Octubre 2012 a Julio 2013, esta compuesta de 40 episodios. La seccion principal es 1"C" Main Characters (1 "C") #Luis Mario Fernández (Protagonist) #Roohennys Marin (Deuteragonist) #Esteban David #Alirio Plaza #Eliana Briceño #Nelson Rodrigez #Johan Mejia #Chu Marquez #Ana Nuñez #Regina Fernandez #Sarai Quintero #Nazareth Caceres #Josvell Delfin #Jose Alejandro Rojas (Weighy) #Anthony #Juan Y. Briceño #Yaneida Briceño #Maria Valentina Briceño #Maria Vitalia Briceño #Miguel Angelus Bruceño #Barbara Hermelinda Peña #Luiggi Teran #Miguel Barrera #Douglas #Maria G Saavedra #Rafael Montilla #David Graterol Seccondary Characters *Samuel Gordo *Klaudia y Amiga *Obama *Gregory *Francisco Aldana (minor antagonist) *Fiorella Pineda *Yeison Ascaino *J. Paredes *Julio Gamez *Katherin Marin (minor antagonist) *Jean Pierre Salas *Sara Araujo *Benito Duran *Ingleidy Valecillos Menores (que llegan a a hablar solo una vez) o de Fondo *Ruth Provenzali *Luis Trejo *Elide *Morochos Daniel y Adrian *Juan Pablo Olivar *Ramses Ruza *Arianny Pacheco Episode List #Welcome to High School #Fitting in 1"C" #The Bet #Late Issues #Buenos Días Clase #Dude Stablishment #A Little of Art #Biology Scores #Castellan Folcklores #So Close, So Far #Project in House #The Newspaper #Drawing Skills #After the Girl #Christmas Ringtone #Happy New Year #19 Guy #Broken Leg #Sportastic Challenge #Eliana's House #I Hear Pizza #The Chocolate Factory #The Enchiredion List #A Class About: Sexuality #Juice Over the Girl #The Intercourse Games #Down with Math #Reflexive Stories #Mama Chui to the Rescue #Nothing to Fear God is Here #Virgin Mary's Day #He's not an enemy #My Movie Hit #Stop! #Chocolate Bussiness #Transaction Plans #The Enterprises Day #The Folder #A Play About Bullying #Vacation Arrived! Primer Lapso (1a) Welcome to High School * Luisma enters High School, but after a math class, he gets stuck in the main yard for hours due to a confussion.Howerever, he makes many friends, the 5th year girls fell in love with him, and he even is offered protection. Howevers, due to being very shy, he limitates his speech Fitting in 1"C" * Luisma starts to fit in the enviroment of his section, and makes many friends. Alirio Plaza, Aesteban David and meets Roohennys Marin. meanwhile he gets introduced in Castellan class and even manages to talk and pass recess with themm only saying a few words. The Bet *Luisma and his new friends make a bet about talking to Sarai, the most beautiful girl. Luisma accepts the bet and starts to pass the day near Sarai to get her... but that makes Luisma to truly fall in love with her and wanting to get her for serious Late Issues *Luisma starts to have trouble with the Castellan subject because of living in Valera and coming late, since he has Castellan 3 times a week, all in the morning. His father decides to make some strategies to make his son come a right time. Good Morning Class *1"C" has their first english class with Margelis Rodriguez in which Luisma shines, cuz he knows english Dude Stablishment *Roohennys teaches Luisma about how living the extreme life, plus helps him to have fun at high school. The two form a good friendship